


Lucky Strike!!

by kochodailyservice



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kochodailyservice/pseuds/kochodailyservice





	Lucky Strike!!

星貂pwp，想搞就搞了

逃学儿童✖️便利店打工大学生 

有那个

1.

又来了。

门口的感应器是不认人的，不论什么妖魔鬼怪走过都流利又热情地说“欢迎光临”，好像真的认识其中一两个人，所以才在日复一日的欢迎光临里保持了语调的昂扬。其实感应器是谁都不认识的，在柜台打工的金道英也一样。

男孩在店里飞快地晃了一圈走向金道英面前，比脸还大的手里叠了一堆东西。金道英记得他，脸蛋可爱但穿得流里流气，头发漂过，成了有点脏的金色，宽大的外套上贴满莫名其妙的荧光条。只需要从头到脚地瞟一眼，就知道多半是隔壁中学偷跑出来的逃学儿童。

男孩在收银台前站定了，还是一贯地低着头，双手在距离收银台不远的高度摊开来，软糖和雪糕落在冷冷的石头桌面上，塑料包装发出哗啦啦的声音。金道英一一接过扫了码，即使低头挂着的敬业微笑也是亲和力满分。

小熊雪糕也妥帖地装进可降解塑料袋里，金道英微微欠身将收银托盘推向对面，男孩开口说话了。

是和年轻面孔不很相符的，有意低沉、故作老成的嗓音。他说，请给我拿一盒绿色的lucky strike。

男孩走的时候感应器又尖叫着欢迎光临，金道英直起身来，翻个微不可察的白眼，左手背在身后按摩腰窝。便利店兼职实在是划算但无聊的工作，结算时说的台词都一字不变，也许正是太过无聊的缘故，眼熟了经常跷课的男孩。一看就是叛逆笨蛋少年的样子，手指上缠着乱七八糟的塑料指环，站在货架前挑软糖也要学rapper很潇洒的手势。单肩背着的背包总是拉不上拉链，歪斜着大剌剌向人敞开，里面当然是一本书也没有。

金道英第一天上班的时候，男孩在店里碰倒了一整墙零食，说对不起的模样倒是十足的闯了祸的小孩子，但转过头另一日又大步流星地晃进来，卫衣帽子压得死死的买烟，付钱那双手明明该规规矩矩摆在不远的教室里记着笔记，此刻却连反光到令人瞩目的荧光指环都没摘。但未成年儿童抽烟，和他一个迫于生计整天打工的贫困大学生有什么关系呢——金道英差点没收住表情，但还是专业地卖给他。

又一天轮到金道英上班的时候，天上下起雨来。街道上稀稀落落的人流堂皇着变得更少了，略显偏僻的便利店大概会渡过一个没有客人的夜晚。金道英走出柜台象征性地拖了拖地板，又把伞架和卖伞的货架拖到门口。因为前前后后地忙，感应器又在驱着门开合，一直说着“欢迎光临”。这下雨水真的落进来了，金道英腹诽。

他和感应器置气的时间不长，估计又逃了晚自习的男孩很快拖着一身雨水，穿过哗啦啦的雨声冲进店里来了。小孩在门口垫子上像狗一样抖毛的时候，地板炸开无数水渍，金道英听见心中传来“放弃了——”的欢快声音。男孩好像在雨里走了很远的路，水从他身上各个地方滴滴答答地落下来，也许也在往衣领里面的各种地方落，男孩进门就抬手抹掉了湿透的卫衣帽子。他的金发果然是漂过了就没上色，在雨里变得干净又透明了点，像金道英小时候在老家见过的蝉的翅膀。

金道英回到结算台看着男孩在货架之间徘徊，发着呆想，也许他是演算纸一样的东西做的，所以平时都像一阵风一样飘来又飘走，雨天浸湿就变笨了。小孩慢悠悠地滴着水向他走过来，身上水分全掉干净了才好似的不着急，沾了水的轮廓湿漉漉地显出来，稚气未脱又英俊。金道英歪了头端详他，想到了今天发生的许多好事，最讨厌的课终于顺利结课，新工作的面试信息有了好结果，这份兼职的工资马上就发，喜欢的电视剧今晚更新。还能有更好的事吗？金道英接过男孩手里的东西，还是些小孩子的玩意儿，但比往常多了一样。

男孩神情自若，和平时一样开口要了烟。

金道英又打量了一眼小孩。年轻，锋利，青春逼人。是碰倒一架子好多鱼的笨蛋男孩，拿着要买的玩意儿站在结算台，毫不畏惧地盯住陌生哥哥的眼睛。

他和金道英居然差不多高，手臂比他还长一点。如果金道英是他的同学，该会嘲笑他是笨蛋傻大个。但年轻男孩身量高大尚未成年，带着暴风雨的味道站在他面前，刘海被雨水打湿了又被他撩上去，露出的瞳孔清澈透亮像洗过。交班的时候到了，同事狼狈地冲过他们身侧，也许是伞什么的落在门口挡住了感应器，电子声音不停欢叫着欢迎光临，男孩还是没有动，金道英已经动了其他的念头。

他第一次不是双手敬奉而是单手伸出收银台，按住了男孩盖在收银托盘上瘦削宽大的手，说

“这里烟草类商品不可以向未成年人出售哦。”

男孩还是盯着他，那双眼里有什么内容他也说不清，没人收回自己的手。于是金道英摇了摇头，眯起眼睛对他笑了，指尖绕着男孩手心画了圈

“安全套也不可以。”

2.

金道英不自在地歪头瞄着墙边堆得很不齐整的大学教材，男孩赤裸着上身跪在他腿间。没话可说又不好意思对视，氛围让他受不了。金道英克制着呼吸，还是努力找了话题，对小孩说：“你身材很好。”

朴志晟闷头对着金道英的下半身做扩张，连头顶金色的发丝都没有动一下：“我跳舞。”

真好啊，金道英躺着，眼角慢慢溢满了生理泪水，还在带点沧桑地感慨。金道英的一夜情对象不像金道英，真是太好了，金道英只想躺着。

准备工作结束了，朴志晟把剩下的润滑擦到金道英大腿上，探上身来伸出头说，但是哥的肩膀比我宽呢。

“啊，那是天生的，是骨架长成了这样子……”金道英说话的声音有点瑟缩，可能是因为冷，或者手指带着温度突然撤出去，让人莫名地感到委屈。他身体上一点多余的肉也没有，赘肉没有肌肉也没有。肩膀宽阔背却很单薄，腰也窄得紧，男孩却一看就是经常锻炼的样子。明明做爱不是打架，自己还是年长的一方，金道英看着男孩挨近的年轻面庞却不由得有些发怵，语气都开始发虚。

一句话还没说完，朴志晟挨得更近了。发丝掺着滚烫呼吸擦过他的脸，男孩一口咬在了金道英的肩膀上。

好痛。男孩的牙齿像小动物刚冒出牙床的尖尖突起，带着天生猎食者的本能钉住他，他想喊，又感受到男孩的手探向他下面。还没来得及张嘴说些什么，朴志晟咬着他的肩膀狠狠顶了进去。金道英大脑一片空白，泪水和哭叫声是被搅动的潮水，无视他的意志汹涌袭来。

太大了，金道英还记得自己没出息地一直重复这几个字。哭嚷着要朴志晟出去，却被随随便便抓住脚踝扯过折叠身体。像是在之前的扩张工作里已经充分了解了这具身体的极限在哪里，男孩笃定地动作着，在他“不行了——”的哀求下用红笔画线，批改打叉，挣扎全然没有用。

金道英双眼翻白就快昏过去，上下颠簸又被贯穿着，好像吃下了朴志晟的东西就没办法再吸进氧气，不一会快感升上脊椎包住他，进一步隔绝了呼吸，兔子哥哥濒临窒息边缘爽得在发抖。小孩看了他几眼，动作放慢了一些，刚刚来得及大喘一口气，男孩又扳过他的脸开始接吻。这下彻底完蛋了，他连手忙脚乱的余裕都不剩，被放开的时候全身都漾着一层熟透的颜色。金道英紧张地调整着呼吸，泪水淌了满脸，那脸庞现在也是通红的——他像小孩子一样抽抽嗒嗒哭起来：居然还有力气的时候放任朴志晟做扩张，不早早逃走真是很该死。

朴志晟不顾他哭又缓慢动起来，伸手过来按着哥哥红透了又眼泪汪汪的脸。金道英被顶到控制不住自己的表情，不知道看上去是什么样。加大力度的时候，金道英又在叫，嗓门有点大，声音又很脆，贴着朴志晟的耳朵怕把他喊聋。他无力地抬过一只手，泪水模糊：“不要看…” 朴志晟却任他叫，执拗地扳过他的脸。

朴志晟记得哥哥的脸，便利店制服帽子下的兔子眼，透明口罩挡住的下巴弧线。干净垂落的黑色发丝，有点苍白的透明皮肤。冷脸的时候很凉薄，笑起来却柔和又明亮，像害怕沾湿洁白皮毛的兔子一样很羞怯。在便利店冷光灯干净的光线下笑容漂亮的年轻哥哥，高潮时刻哭鼻子的样子也漂亮。只流眼泪已经很不够，金道英被操射了。他顺着那节奏浑身发着抖，不停冒着泪珠的天真眼睛也漂亮，沾染了动情的血色也漂亮。

射过一次之后，哥哥呆呆看着小孩的脸。过了一阵他像是缓过来了，一张嘴以为要说话，发出的却是气若游丝的惊慌气音。

金道英如梦初醒地说，语调飘得像是刚结束星际飞行：安全套，是不是……

“没买。”朴志晟伸手把他转过去换了个方向“未成年不可以买。”

3.

下过雨之后的天气很好，城市都被清清爽爽地洗过，视线从未变得这么透彻，一眼可以望见很远之外的云朵。金道英撑着身子拉上了窗帘，狼狈地离开出租房，上课又打工。

实在是浑身别扭，终于撑到要交班的时候，小孩踩平衡车来了。戴塑料指环的手没再拿烟，挑了一罐热饮。

“这里禁烟是吗，”朴志晟自顾自地问，原来他的声音天生就很低。“那喝完这个哥就跟我回家吧。”


End file.
